The Love that I never Had In English :D
by BE' Ocampo
Summary: The crash did not happen but a simple cross of eyes can change everything in their lives, as Sawyer and Ana trying to not be resisted, is the destination? SANA, JATE, SHOONE, Charlie and Claire, etc..
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: Lost and its characters and the songs of Kelly Key I belong, this fanfic is totally nonprofit.

Genre: Romance / supernatural

Abstract: The crash did not happen but a simple cross of eyes can change everything in their lives, as Sawyer and Ana trying to not be resisted, is the destination? SANA, JATE, SHOONE, Charlie and Claire, etc..

To do this fanfic inspired me a bit in some songs of Kelly Key so I would really like to hear the songs that I put here, to understand a little history: D

In the first chapter I will show how the lives of some characters in my fic.

Chapter 1 - The life of a close

To her great fortunes were not needed to live a joyful and happy, all that she really needed was a home to stay and friends and family to love. Yes that was really the motto of Ana Lucia Cortez Salvador. All we need is less where looking at least that is what she had to repeat in your mind from that suffered a tragic heartbreak.

Bip Bip Bip. The alarm clock rang, Ana had to get up, still had to pass through house of his mother to leave her sister at school, so got up from his bed without major rodeos opened the window of the room, saw the time and was repeated for herself "Good Day".

Quickly took a shower, brush teeth and chose his clothes, decided to stay for some pants, jeans, some black boots with a little jump, a brown and black shirt and finally the coat of farm, which his mother to had offered last Christmas. Because despite the sun, was very cold that day, smoothing his hair and then arrested him in a tight ponytail with two fuses to fall for her face.

In the kitchen, saw a tower next to a glass of orange juice and a note saying:

"I left early to work today, kiss Kate"

He smiled and quickly took the juice and taking the tower down in the lift on the hand and followed her to the navy blue car, which was in the garage of his building as joke:

- Eliza is leaping, only to think that you can get delayed.

And the smile has left your building to go home to their "madre."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hey missy Shannon, wake!

- Oh Greta, let me sleep a little more please! - Shannon said to the maid as they turned to the other side bed, putting the duvet over head.

- Come on missy Shannon, now your stepmother is already pouring smoke for all that is part, because the missy never takes breakfast with them, and if she knows that I left you to sleep, I do not know what happens.

- Oh, okay, okay. You convinced me, but just do it for you. - Shannon said with a gentle smile on his face.

Shannon soon, soon began to walk and chose clothes that would take, because at that age the clothes that chose was of paramount importance. Shannon was a beautiful girl with long blond hair and bright, and medium pro greenish eyes, was tall and slim. Also was the most popular school girl, though it was very erratic, his father always taught to respect others.

She always complied with all except his stepmother who was a case apart, never liked her.

Comb again their beautiful hair, put a band rose and left the front of the mirror, walked out of his room and down the stairs with care not to stumble in their heels. Reached the dining room, went to his father, well-humored:

- Good morning daddy - she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

- Good Morning Sabrina - It was very unusual that she was the stepmother to greeting education, because that day was so well prepared as anyone to spoil the day:

- Where is Captain America? - I said smiling referring to Boone.

- Huum so anxious to see me? Someone died? - Boone said entering the room in a tone of mockery.

- Do not be silly, now a person can't miss of our brother? - Shan said dropping a shout.

- Oh come on Shannon, just say what you want, and not to put with bullshit, yes? - Said Boone have no patience.

Shannon looked at him with a glower and turned the face, saying:

- Okay I managed to make you queasy, there are some things I request you, does not mean that one is in the butter without feelings okay?

- Some things? Please Shannon, you just have not request me a plane because do not you remember. - He said.

- Oh I was trying to be nice to you but it seems not agreed on a good day, I will not even comment.

Boone goggles and be prepared to say a few words to his sister when Sabrina interrupted:

- Hey can stop, no longer have five years more! Boone, Shannon is with you today, because the driver was released yes?

- I don't wanna think about I have to endure along the way - Shannon said in a tone of mockery as did a face to Boone.

The two got their things and left for home towards authentic Mercedes of Boone, offered by his mother and his stepfather on the day of his birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Huum, Good Morning Jack! - Sarah said, after agreeing but it was not surprise when he looked at the side of Jack and the place was empty.

Had already used that routine, she sometimes asked herself "Do I love the Jack", "Will I have to endure this?", And as many questions as it emerged the head, it does not hold one more despair but she liked Jack but not enough. Maybe this time he had not shown that they were not really intended for each other, so that was started to sell. At the beginning only a few were flirting but the passion was flowing and each time they were together could not resist each other.

Tonight would be the time to tell you h, to leave him and ask for the divorce, he was holding too, knew that Jack never to forgive to have betrayed but was perhaps fate that decided.

Once again Sarah sleeping in your bed determined to tell it to him when he come back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hey Cassie easy with you! That way you just killing me with so much pleasure - James Ford said one of his lovers was a good time while in bed with her.

- James Oh you know I do not I control when I'm near you? - Said the beautiful girl with hair short and brown, roll off him to the bed.

Sawyer still gasp said:

- Oh baby, how you are naughty for me is not?

Cassidy gave a giggle maliciously and kissed passionately, Sawyer responded to kiss, stick our your tongue in her mouth, but not as passionately, because Sawyer was never really passionate sense. Were in the middle of a long kiss when the phone rang:

-Triim, Triim.

- Ah drugs - he said.

Picked up the phone and said:

- Aham yes, I understand it, has it within 5 minutes, until now.

- Who was it, love?

- The company, Cassie sorry but I have even to go, they need me there.

- Oh yes it beautiful vacation you took James.

He went directly to the shower and spent a few minutes out of there, dressed up and left the room throwing a kiss to Cassidy, who was lying there wondering how your life would be if it were a serious relationship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana has been working all morning in the company " The Linus World", she liked working there, was a comfortable place and good working conditions, your boss was a little unbearable and very womanizer but fortunately he was never around to instead of the snake woman who spent his days in the company terrorizing the lives of all workers.

- Ana Lucia - the voice sounded like a storm at thunder night.

- Here I come again - Ana whispered to his co-worker Naomi, who also worked in the same factory. - Yes Mrs. Linus.

- Why are the reports for the new models are not yet ready? Do I can know?

- But they are ready, let them on top of his desk as i said, the models are already in your office waiting.

- So I must be blind because there is not anything - she yelled for everyone to hear, but Ana knew she had remained calm since the papers on his desk.

- Is it that I can go see? - Asked Ana

- Yeah come on fast, incompetent.

Ana felt a fury rising her head but would not lose control, when it will only enough room for Juliet to look up the table once there he saw the reports.

- Here are the reports - Ana Lucia said in a serious and professional tone expected an apology.

But Juliet once said:

- I had not seen those, you can go - she said coldly.

- An apology would be nice in was a person of your level - Ana don't believe that had just said , thought it would hear a sermon or would be fired but instead heard a simple:

- You are right, sorry - Juliet said politely.

But what was that? Juliet really had apologized to him, could not be, she had never done that to any employee for more to her, the Juliet hated because her husband always lay the eye up to Ana Lucia, but this does not interest you. She always had a tip of jealousy.

- So how did Ana? - Naomi asked in a tone of curiosity.

- Nothing special, well I will go it's my time, today took the afternoon off, I get the scans of my sister in the doctor! - She said lying, because the tests were not of her sister but her it.

- Ah, but all is well with her?

- Ah yes, the routine examinations, you know?

- Ah then until tomorrow Ana .

Ana as the elevator waiting impatiently, we have lunch and I would be in the hospital as soon as possible to expedite it for once, the other side of the elevator also impatiently Mr. James Ford would need to solve some urgent matters to Owner of the company, Juliet, that business had nothing.

The elevator was about to blow up when Ana said:

- Oh no, I go by the stairs, I have no patience for this.

Ana turned up and entered the door of the stairs while the elevator door is opened and Sawyer got out of there. Ana went so fast that even a slight breeze made the leaves, making Sawyer said:

- Oh easy girl - said he wince.

But Ana has not heard, I was away, was in excellent physical shape, she loved sports and up and down all those floors for her is very easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Already passed the one hour p.m and Shannon was too nervous to eat, she want make good figure in the hearings for the musical, although not yet know what would be the music that would, she was always chosen from the school for musical's. She was in the queue waiting for their time while talking with her friends, Claire and Nora.

- Oh girls Do you think I'm gonna get? - Shan said anxiously.

- Sure, Sure you will get Shannon - said Claire deviated a little distracted while looking for the cute boy who was with Boone.

- Oh thank you Claire, I need advice here and you flirting the friend of my brother! How is the name of it? Charlie, he is called Charlie.

- Are you interested, Claire? - Asked Nora as Claire agreed as the trance.

- How? What? I'm interested? I have Thomas you forgotten Nora?

- Oh yeah since Thomas, who 's with you here and there with another girl, hey Claire ditch talks seriously!

- Changing the subject, and you Shannon will like the Karl? - Claire said heading out to Shannon

- Whoo? Karl? What is it? - Shan said very perplexed by that question.

Ah, but you think we are blind? We know it for a eye on you and you also do not seem very disinterested right?

- Really? See if he has that same person will have to work much for me to achieve, I am not easy! Look at girls is my time, wish me luck – said Shannon for their friends making fingers crossed.

- Lucky - Claire and Nora said in unison, smiling and being friendly to the fingers crossed.

And so, Shannon came and did the hearing resolved sing the song "I'm a Barbie Girl."

"I'm a barbie girl, if you want to be my boyfriend,  
is connected "

Shannon continued to sing looking to public but one person in particular, her friends whisper that she had chosen that song on purpose.

"I am like this, a flower  
Too delicate  
My favorite color is pink "

Karl was in the audience and launched it a loving look back to the Shannon, Boone when saw what the guy was sick and was full of jealousy he too loved the half-sister. All were heard and adore Shannon is the kind comments:

"It isn't fabulous?" Or "Shannon is just a cat"

"If I request a star  
You will get  
My way is so  
No claims "- she sang and looked at Karl with a sweet smile but when she sang, that leaves did not remember Karl but yes Boone.

"What is happening to me?" - Asked for her own making those thoughts of the head.

Continued and has a beacon on the stage, all the applauded.

After the hearings have made it many, not because they like but by obligation, the teacher of theater, Sarah, was very attached to such shares, and almost forced the students to make the hearings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate hospitals" was once thought that Ana Lucia who sat in the waiting room for consultation with the doctor would have Saiyd Jarrah which was scheduled for 3 hours in the afternoon. Waited for some long 60 minutes until a doctor at the hospital there, was going through there and Ana went to the woman and said:

- Sorry Doctor ... - waiting to know the name.

- Cindy - the doctor said smiling.

- Dr. Cindy, I'm waiting here is an hour, would get my exams with the doctor Saiyd Jarrah I would explain what I had relamente, but ...

Cindy stopped her saying:

- But no one warned you not? Dr. Jarrah has had some problems to be to hospital, then your query was delayed for 4 and half the afternoon with Dr. Shephard.

- Oh okay, I think I will be right here waiting for, thanks Dr. Cindy - Ana said politely.

- Of nothinh ... - this time was that Cindy wanted to know his name.

- Ana Lucia.

- Of nothing Ana Lucia, so we are there, must go - Cindy replied.

"Doctor sympathetic, and they could all be so" - was the thought that Ana while Cindy was walking the corridors of the hospital. And decided to go to the cafeteria of the hospital because there was and had to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Good afternoon, needs help with something? - Kate asked gently.

- Oh, no thanks ... I'm just seeing - Kate would now turn its back when the woman continued to talk - ... you know, as I have no addiction to drink, I'm only buying to forget.

- I see that was not a good day today lady - Kate trying to say that conversation course.

- Well life is a bag that? When a person thinks is right, when something bad happens - said a client of blond hair sigh.

- Oh no not connect, I have also used it, my life has always been a failure. - Kate said disappointed.

- Excuse me talking here so tar can wreak but I needed someone, how is your name? - Asked the customer.

- My name is Kate - Kate said forcing a smile, that conversation had it done to remember his past with Wayne and his mother.

- Sarah - said the client - look I think I will take this one.

- Good choice, I think that it will build well Sarah, you have a beautiful skin tone! - Kate exclaimed.

- Oh thank you Kate - Sarah gave a sigh and said - pity that my husband has not time to see him.

- Problems with the husband? - Kate asked not wanting to get in the life of the customer, but suddenly became curious.

- You know how it is, doctor, has no time for me, then I do the stupid to fall into the arms of another man - Sarah solutions to say the last words and fell into tears.

- Sarah Relax, relax, look we do so I get out in 10 minutes, you wait a bit and we take for something. - Kate said feeling sorry for poor bastard.

- Okay, sorry to Kate income, you are very nice - sarah said clearing the tears from your face.

- It is not bothering anything - said Kate smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Connect the car soon, I want to get home and fast - said Shannon impatient because Boone was talking to a girl at the foot of his car.

- Okay then, we see tomorrow, Bye Alex - Boone replied to the girl who was talking and then heading out to Shannon - Ah but you are really irritant, God!

- Lalala, who was that girl was flirting with you? - Shannon said knocking the door of the car.

- It was Alex, why? You have something against? To get to in my life - Boone said pulling the car to a high speed.

- I do not methodology in your live, frankly Boone ah, you think what? - Shannon screamed.

- I do not think anything, just you irritates me so much you know? - Boone yelled at her too.

- You do not like me, I try to be nice and you just know offense, offense, offense ... I just wanted to know who is that little girl in second class who was talking to you! - Shannon said screaming higher the ears of Boone.

- Oh, stop it, it is simple but you are a fuckin girl pamper the father, that the only thing you know is request things, and when not to ask things is to insult people! I hate you, Shannon! - To say that Boone does not hold more red light in the car and when he saw he had hit a guy who was crossing an intersection and the car was by barge air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Can you come Cortez - said the hospital a gentle employed at St. Sebastian, opening the door to the office to Ana Lucia.

- Thanks! - Said Ana

When the doctor came face was turned down open and reading an envelope, and read their reviews. That guy did not put anything weird to think, to think and suddenly remembered it and said:

-Jaack! - Ana said fueled mind!

- Anaa - Jack said surprised and a little strange - but good, you no longer see it so long, how long? About two years maybe?

- Eh is nearby, is more or less 4 years that I stopped seeing you - said Ana still smiling - always followed the career of his father?

- Yes, and you? Still with the crazy idea to be a cop? - Jack said dropping a giggle.

- Oh no, my mother made me quit, it really was not for me! And how will your family? - Ana Lucia told really well prepared, not expecting to find Jack after so many years.

- It is they go very well, my father is a doctor as you know, my mother decided to invest in the career of painter and my sister ... - Jack could not finish the words because Ana interrupted:

- Sister? You have a sister?

- Oh yes, half-sister, you know long history - Jack said smiling.

- Oh yes because I know how! - Said Ana dropping a laugh.

- Oh and ... you know the - Jack wanted to ask Kate but it lacked the courage, he had always liked Kate since high school that he was madly in love with him, and only knew Ana Lucia, because after all no one else was Ana Lucia your best friend and confidante ever.

- Oh, Kate? She is fine, we live together in an apartment divided. - Said Ana dropping laughter by his lack of courage.

- How great it - Jack says happy - but looks back to his examinations I have a look.

- Right Jack.

Jack has just read the reviews and looked at Ana strangely scared, which made Ana with a shiver in the spine and with a slight dizziness, Jack put it up, and looked again for the test and then looked at Ana, and Ana soon broke the silence:

- Go Jack, says then what I have? I will not die tomorrow would you? - Ana asked smiling, but Jack keeps a serious face.

- Ana is no reason for joking, you have some sense dizziness, vomiting, lately?

- Now that you mention it lately I have felt a little bad, but because Jack? You're scaring me - Ana said with a hoarse tone was almost never heard.

- Ana you have a disease in the heart and can go into shock at any time!

Continued ...

Is my first fanfic of Lost, and I fear that people do not like the story  
anyway  
You know that I am open to criticism and also the ideas for my next chapters  
: D  
thanx

i hope you like...


	2. Meetings and Disagreements

Chapter 2 - Meetings and Disagreements

-What? - Ana Lucia said almost choking on his own saliva, she knew that problem because when I was a child his mother told him that she had problems in the heart, but then everything went, and she did not expect that what back.

- Ana seems this disease has an advanced disease, as you cannot make it? You do not take it? - Said Jack could barely believe what was happening.

- Well I do not do tests for some time, but that there is very serious Jack? - Ana Lucia asked afraid of the response from Jack.

- Very good is not to be, look Ana you have to take care of their health first, then comes everything else, I will examine you and then we can do the treatment and straight, and everything will be fine, I promise you ... Ana

Jack could not stop her because it was interrupted by the hoarse voice of Ana:

- Not Jack, not promise, because you will not, I know I will not ... - Ana said lowering his head.

- How Ana? How do you know that I will not it? I am not so bad ta good doctor? - Said Jack does not like much of the conversation.

- It has to do with his recovery work, but me, I already tried to resolve it as a kid but did not - said Ana whining.

- Ana you already knew this disease since childhood? How do you not tell me anything? I could have done something you prevent it reaching a very advanced state - said Jack worried.

- There is nothing anyone can do it I will let Jack! She will never leave me! I should go - and then Ana left the office of Jack with both hands in the face trying to wipe the tears before they leave for the street. The most wanted was to get home and sleep the rest of the afternoon, it was back then and now that his life had improved, Ana had arranged a good job, good home, no longer debating more with his mother. It was all so well and now she came but why ruin it?

"Why is life always intrigue me in some way??" - Ana thought and put it in the car to return home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boone agreed in the car, which was already standing, and felt a huge smell of fuel you inhale the nostrils, so that has realized that had an accident.

"Oh no need to leave as soon as possible!" - Looked at his hand and saw Shannon unconscious, without any sign of life at that time he tried to remember the last thing he said was that "I hate you, Shannon ! - as he was able to say that? He loved her more than anything and now could not have more opportunities to tell you.

He opened the door of the car with some difficulty and then you came from another car to help him, he fell to the floor while looking at the man, a guy was very dark brown with a black and curly hair, the shoulders. The guy quickly rushed to say:

- Let me see your leg, it seems to be broken. - He said.

- No, you need to search her, she is in there, I could not get it! Go get Shannon please! - Boone said means disoriented because of the accident.

The guy just saw the message, and it was straight to the car where the girl was unconscious with a few wounds on the forehead, legs, the arms and with a large wound in the abdomen. He forced the lock of the door that insisted not to open and then took us to arms. The smell of fuel was increasing and he needed to depart from there as quickly as possible, but there was a problem the jump from Shannon got stuck in the seat where she was, the fuel no longer hold, it would explode soon. These were the thoughts of Saiyd but thought the girl and the boy who had asked with such despair that he save the girl, then forced once again left shoe and making them fall down.

Saiyd went with her to the brink of Boone that was surrounded by people who were watching what was happening there, Boone saw when they both came towards him, then smiled despite the pain, Shannon was lying on a bench while the brink not the ambulance arrived. Boone turned to Shannon and said:

- Shan? Princess please wake ... I did not want what you have said! It's all lies, I hate you! I love you Shannon - many people were moved to that stage of love, Saiyd smiled and was towards the ambulance that was coming. Saiyd was a doctor of the hospital where St. Sebastian could not arrive on time today because that accident.

Boone made a nice gesture in the face of Shannon and her eyes opened slightly agreed, saying:

- You love me Boone?

- Yes Shannon I love you - they are still embraced with many pains in the body, but he made them forget to hug all the rest, everything that had happened between them before the accident.

Once the paramedics brought stretchers where the bed and padded, led quickly to the ambulance where saiyd also came, the ambulance quickly closed the door and rushed to start to reach the hospital soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was leaving the clothes shop where she worked, and was to meet Sarah who was the bottom of the door waiting with a sympathetic tone, as always, Kate asked the silence:

- Hey Sarah, you already feel better?

- Yes I am better, look sorry I mixed you, I think I better go do not want to bother more - say a little perplexed by Sarah have fallen into tears in front of Kate, after all it was only a known, unknown a nice, very nice alias.

Kate smiled and then said:

- Oh come on Sarah, I said that does not bother anything, do you? Come on do you think we go to lunch the two?

- Oh, you convinced me Kate, do you think of pastry "The Swan"? - She said with a relieved air.

- Oh no I never went to that but am crazy for trying, it is too far?

- It is already there around the corner, and the cakes are a wonder of eating and crying for more Kate - said Sarah excited to have arranged a friend to wreak during that lonely afternoon.

- So that we will!

They reached the pastry that was filled with people inside, so they had to sit on the outside and he explained was a man who appeared to be new, a little strong pro who ate tons of cakes and sweets without stopping.

The waitress, a young girl long curly hair and brown eyes with blue color of the sea, it will soon table and asked them:

- What would you take?

- Oh I want two balls of Berlin and a strawberry shake, I'm hungry - Kate said with an air eager to eat those delicious cakes that had something that did eat with their eyes.

- I prefer a lean rusk with butter and a natural orange juice, please!

- I will bring as soon as possible to your requests - said the maid gently.

- Oh butter lean? Do not tell me you have the mania of the diets Sarah? - Kate said in a sarcastic tone.

- Oh I know I have to keep pro ... elegant - if sarah would say the last words she was silent and lowered his head in a sad act.

- Pro your husband? You know men do not deserve that we strive for them, do like me, who like us as we like - Kate said ironically.

- Yeah you are right Kate, I know and my husband always gave us very well, from the moment he began to find the work more important than family, then I started to be alone and always know I fallen in love ... -- to say those last words Sarah felt embarrassed but at the same time relieved to have that bubble with someone you trust, she knew I could trust Kate.

Then the maid came back with blue eyes to a tray in hand, and with requests of Kate and Sarah, turned to the table and told them:

-Here are your orders, thanks and good appetite! - She said smiling too!

- Going back to what we are talking about, you know I know how, when a man not so much in value as it should. The men should all be kneeling in front of women, I have no boyfriend say that I am waiting for the perfect person - Kate said with a shy smile on his face.

- Really? And that person would be perfect for you? - Sarah asked in a curious tone.

Then Kate said with an ironic tone:

- Find the guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot.  
What do you call it when you turn off the cell in the face.  
What is agreed only to see it to sleep.  
Wait for the boy that you kiss the forehead.  
That either show the whole world.  
What is hand in hand with you in front of friends.

Wait for the boy who is constantly reminding you of how much you are important to him, and how lucky he must have.  
Waiting for the guy that turns to his friends and says: That is. (*)

- What poem more beautiful, it was you who invented?

- Oh yes, I did with the help of the romanticism of adolescence - said Kate leaving a shout out.

They continued to talk about anything that concerned them, talked about love of adolescence, their childhood, their work, to exchange the numbers of cells, were there until the hour of dinner, so decided to go pay their expenses to stop the pastry, and each one followed to his car but before going further Kate said:

- Hey Sarah, you already know if you need help, call - she said very smiling, with his green eyes and freckles around the nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ah home sweet home - was what James said that once came to his house, that house was huge, had three floors, more than ten rooms and two swimming pools, one outside and one inside. That was really luxurious home because his mother did not like the stuff of "third class" as she used to say.

- Oh son even though it, I visit the room for you - Mary said to her son but always very enthusiastic with the air of your nose tilt.

- Oh Mom visits at this hour? I want to take a good bath and rest had a very long day today! - Sawyer said people were already suspecting their visits.

- Problems in the company baby? - Mary said making him a party in the face.

- It is with the company Linus, to vary a little, but let's look once receive the visits, I want to relax a little, huh? - Sawyer said no patience any longer.

- Oh come on James, you know who is in the room? - Mary said excited.

- I guess? Charlotte? - James said in a tone of mockery.

- Yes is Charlotte, the Jin and Sun, and Daniel! Their friends from college, I was asked that, I thought you needed some cheer!

- I know what you want Mommy! Oh come on the Jin and Sun's okay but now the Charlotte and Daniel? You know you do not stand, at least invite the Jackass - debauchee James said of Jack.

- Really? Not support, but that does not prevent you from taking the boy to bed is not James? - Mary said his son trying to give a tone of authority.

- Oh okay come on the visits before you get there with stories that I do not like to hear - said James and go to the room where the visitors waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having left the hospital, Ana had been wander the city, almost had an accident when leaving the hospital in an ambulance speeding past her, and almost shocked, she left to see what was happening and saw that it a girl and a boy, maybe a couple of boyfriends who had a car accident with an Arab physician of the hospital there, which also contained a few scratches and bruises on the face and arms, when Ana saw it once thought "Poor guy, I hope that nothing bad happens. " Ana decided to pass by a restaurant to take some food home, because today was his turn to make dinner and she had nothing prepared.

Parked in front of a diner where she used to, and entered, she already knew the lady was Rose, an old friend of her mother very nice, both she and her husband Bernard were impeccable with Ana and her family. She had the chance to attend one of coffee several times. It was next to the counter and Rose once asked smiling:

- Hi Ana, what will be?

Ana twisted the nose, it had not yet thought of anything to take:

- What is the specialty of the day?

- Today we have roast beef, with rice and potatoes!

- Oh yes it can be even, the Bernard is not here?

- Oh he's out there bringing some orders come in! - Rose said while meeting the rest of the customers.

- Let me help you then I can go the back door? - Asked Ana

- Sure Ana, your application is ready when I call you!

Ana was the kitchen of the cafe to the back door, opened the door and saw Bernard holding a very beautiful dog, he was with the great and clear, seemed to breed labrador. Ana scared themselves with that vision suddenly and said aloud:

- Bernard you have a dog?

- Shii Ana, I found him abandoned on the road here and I kept it here in the store, but Rose does not know and I can not stay longer with him, so I think I will have to leave it. - Bernard said sadly because loved animals.

- But you already sought by the owner? - Said Ana

- Of course I already tried, but I found no! Must have been one of those people who abandon their animals to go on vacation, and I have to leave it again, it cost me - said bernard flattered the muzzle of the dog and was as ganindo knew what would happen.

- I am with him - said Ana quickly - You know how I love animals I do not care anything to keep it, and also bet that Kate does not mind!

- Jura Ana? Oh and I am happy to hear that I would not leave the poor animal outside in the cold night - Bernard dropped the dog and he was soon running for Ana-Lucia, licking her hands a form of affection, Ana caress him muzzle, and was hiding it in the car.

Then went inside the cafe, got his orders and returned to the car, praying for the dog not to spoil the upholstery in your cart. Entered in the car and took off while the dog that was in the back seat it lamba ears. She laughed and thought a name for it

- Vincent Uhh, you will be named Vincent, like? - She jokes.

The dog barking at her, which continued to drive to home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Good evening, I received the news that my "children" were brought to an end here this afternoon, can you tell me the room that they are? - Asked very distressed while Sabrina took the hands to face to try to clear the tears cried before reaching the hospital.

- Of course you, just say the name of his two children, please - said the girl over the counter, very nice.

- Shannon Rutherford and Boone Carlyle!

- Easy love, I am sure everything will go well - Adam Rutherford said, trying to cover the pain I felt for his beautiful daughter, and while trying reconfortar his wife.

- Boone Carlyle, has not suffered serious damage so it is in the room 42, but the girl Shannon Rutherford ...

- What is Shannon? - A voice is heard to ask the hall, it was Claire. His brother Jack, who was a doctor, had warned her about what happened, and she was just running to the hospital.

- A girl, she suffered some damage, it appears that some piece of plastic you through the abdomen, it is now in the operating room, I am sorry sir ...

- She will be fine, it must be okay! We see Boone! - Said Adam felt it break inside by something so terrible has happened to your daughter!

They ran to the elevator of the hospital, which still took some time to come, and were entered for the 3 floor, which was the fourth of Boone, arrived and entered there in, Boone was now agreed and when he saw their "parents "Claire and come inside to say:

- Mom! Where is Shannon, nobody tells me her stories! - Sabrina hugged him, with tears of joy for the child well, but trying to hide that Shannon was in a sorry state.

- Easy Boone, it will be fine! Is being operated now.

- Opera? - Boone said, and almost took a punch in the face - it was all my fault, if I was quiet, never forgive me if something happens to it - it remained almost crying.

- Boone, you okay? - Claire asked entering the room inside, and going up and giving him a hug too tight for him.

- Yes I am, but I want Shannon to my side, please bring them to Shannon, I need to see it!

- Calm down, it will be a good time and be here next to you love! - Sabrina said, while out with Adam to talk in private:

- Do you think they will be fine? - He said.

- Shannon Boone is right now I do not know no ...

- Because, I'm afraid for her, I do not want to lose my daughter, to love others.

- Adam, you just can not believe it, after all it is not another five years!

- Sabrina Oh, the times you seem to not like it not, my daughter is in the operating room between life and death, here I sorry to hear that it could disappear at any time and that is all you know to tell me comfort ? - He became the back.

- Sorry, sorry I know I'm being selfish, but this is too much pressure on me, Boone also was injured, ah sorry Adam - she embraced it and the two walked to the edge of Boone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Doctor! She is losing the heartbeat! - Said the nurse very concerned about the fragile state of that girl between life and death and only they could do something to save.

- We have to do resuscitation, fast please! - He said, Jack was very worried Shannon was as if the family, she and Claire were the best friends ever, and their parents were friends of her if something happened to her never forgive.

- Come on, 1, 2.3! Pulse has not yet returned, continued!

- 1,2,3, it is not working, we are not getting it revives.

Then Jack got on the objects of resuscitation, lay them over the breast of Shannon, and tried once more:

- 1,2,3, let Shannon, go!

- The pulse is back to normal doctor! - The nurse said this

- Ah! Now we have to plug the bleeding! - Said Jack Shannon relieved to finally be saved, at the end of the operation. Jack advised that she should stay in intensive care for at least several hours and then could go to the room where his brother was installed. The staff of the hospital is founded and led the girl, while Jack was the head sweaty hands and she would get home as soon as possible to can rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hello James - Charlotte said in a tone sinica and seductive at the same time - that good that you came!

- Hello Charlotte - Sawyer said greeting the rest of my fellow college that his mother loved to bring it home and talk, talk. What was that Mary wanted to Charlotte and James take some kind of compromise, but James was not only man a woman, his life was too busy for a serious relationship, and moreover after the fun with a woman he always lose interest in them, never love had never even thought about it.

- Jin So what you have done? - Asked Sawyer to Jin who now spoke English very well, when he went to college almost never understand anything of what they did but now over the years, with practice and with the help of his wife, Jin learned to speak very well.

- I am now working in the company of my father-in-law, I am the vice president, I charge difficult sometimes but very worth the pain - all Jin said smiling.

- Oh how nice that was good, and you Sun? - James said avoiding talking with Charlotte and Daniel, because you never wish them well, especially Daniel, was a coward, was wrong for everyone in the back. Daniel always likes to Charlotte but never had the courage to admit it, then learned that she and Sawyer have some sort of relationship, never lost a chance to defame the "friend".

- Oh I am still working as a teacher of secondary school, to teach love of art, are my inspiration - Sun said sighing.

- Yeah, you always loved the Arts, even though you like it is working, and you give lessons?

- It is the College of St Sebastian, the students are all well educated, I can not complain about anything there, everything is great!

- So you and James, still driving the company from his father? - Charlotte asked, looking at it so let him seduced.

- You say it is a little tiring, but I know that would be the dream of my father, your company has a list of the largest companies in the world! - James said with pride, while others feel the sign of Charlotte, were leaving the room to the few.

- Yeah James, you're still the same ever since I miss the old days, you know ... just me and you - she whispered in his ear - so close ....

- Really? - Sawyer said so to think that it was no longer seduced by Charlotte, not wanting to discard their charms, finally said - that tomorrow? We could go for a ride that you think that?

- Looks great - she smiled and kissed your lips a light smooth.

- Step by his house in time for lunch, to get it - said he paid her the kiss, but this time in a more intense sigh that almost made it - but now I need to go lie down.

And it was lifting up the main stairs of his house, Charlotte called him and said:

- Hey, I love you - he just smiled and he continued up the stairs thinking of a way to get rid of Charlotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- "I like who i am but i guess you do not, I think that I can but I think you will not" - Ana Lucia hum while opening the door of his apartment, Vincent holding a leash that was already huge with it.

Ana Rodou the doorknob, and took the food that was resting on the floor, because Vincent had to hold with the other hand. He grabbed at his dinner and came into the apartment, when he saw Kate, and this exclaimed:

- Hey, did not know we had visitors! - He smiled - who is this?

- It's Vincent, and is now part of the family, you will be Kate? Because I found it on the street, and there was pity to let the poor bastard, to sympathize with him - it was just Ana apologizing, but Kate stopped it.

- Of course, I do not mind Ana, I love animals! Hmm cheirinho that good, which is the dinner? - Asked flattered the muzzle of the dog.

- Roast Beef, rice and potatoes ... I hope that has put the table Kate - she said lour and laughing.

- Of course I did - she said a laugh.

They joined in the kitchen and put a tigelinha to Ana Vincent, lay a bit of food, and went to table.

- Hmm, that delight ... the Rose whim today - Kate said with his mouth full.

- Oh you know who I met today? - Ana asked with air accomplice.

- Who?

- Jack Shephard - when Ana said that, Kate almost spit the water I was drinking.

- Where? - She asked, pretending disinterest, but Ana was saved by the sound of Kate's cell that played loud and clear.

- Your mobile ...

- Then you better tell me that story - she said taking the phone, answered the call and said - Hello!

- Hello Kate, I did not want to bother you, but my husband ... he he did not react well! I think I talked too much now I do not know what I will do, I do not know and see it, I am locked in a room over an hour to help me Kate - a whining voice across the line, she recognized that voice, it was Sarah, which would make it ... like you to go direct talk with the husband of Sarah but did not get was then asked:

- Give me your address! I spend there looking for it and come here to sleep in my apartment. - Sarah gave him your address still whining and Kate just turned off the phone.

- What happened? - Asked Ana

- My friend is having problems, do not care if she sleeps here tonight do you?

- Certainly not Kate, no problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah left the room, and went to Jack in the room, he saw her become the face and said:

- I was calling another pro? To come get it?

- I was calling a friend, and you have nothing to do with this Jack Shephard - it roar.

So he began to walk, and Fitou toes to head, and shouted:

- Why? Because you did this to me? I was never a bad husband, always loved you.

- Why Jack? Why? But that ridiculous question, you always make me alone, I'm not with you, you do not even have time to be affectionate with me ...

- Aaah then tamos already talking about another thing you want is affection? To me it seems more that you want is sex!

- I did not admit it - she said and gave him a slap in the face - I loved you but not love more.

- You might not be the woman whom I looked!

- Maybe you are not the man I sought - shout it louder, listening to the background!

- Really? And what he has? - He shouted.

- All he has everything that you do not have - she yelled heading out to the door, to clear the tears opened the door and found Kate.

- Kate - she hiccups.

- Oh, not that that monster has done to you? Sorry but I can handle more Sarah, waiting for me there at the door. Kate entered the house and was inside in the direction of noise that seemed to be coming from a salinha, very well appointed with leather sofas, plasma TV, all good, then she saw a man back and yelled:

- Look what you did to her? She is shattered, had no fault to fall in love, you never gave him attention it deserved, it is not hard with his thick! - She said the first words that occurred in her head.

While Jack, incredulous, and recognizing that voice, turned to her and said:

- Kate?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Go to sleep Vincent? - Ana said to her new Labrador, whom she had mounted a walk in a corner of the house with some old bedspreads that were saved is time.

The dog barking and she took that as a yes, a smile filled with water tigelinha him, and prepared a glass of warm milk. Sit in the chair back to the kitchen bathrobe, and ready for sleep, taking his glass of milk said:

- Hmm, tomorrow is Saturday! What we do? Maybe take a walk in the park, you would like to run the park - said she flattered him with the muzzle and smiling, put the glass in the machine, shut the light and went to his room naked to the robe and lie down in bed.

I was thinking that day, how was tiring and mainly was thinking that it was back, back again. And thought before falling asleep:

"Oh you want again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Jaa .. Jack!

- Kate, is how long, is not it?

- What a nice way to find us, you really have no shame in doing that with your wife?

- I have no shame? She betrayed me, betrayed me ... and I am unashamed!

- Of course, you never gave attention to her, never ...

- It seems you know much about her, what she told you? Just what I did? Part of it she should not have told no!

- What is the part of it? This is there because I doubt, his wife is my friend and I never suspect of my friends.

- That is because you are that naive, always!

- Stop it Jack Shephard, or I swear that ...

- Jura what? We are not in school, you can no longer threaten me with their games of ...

- Now I understand the person you really are: selfish and sexist. Like all high school kids there.

- We are not here to talk about the past, or alias you should be here! Never heard: between husband and wife does not put the spoon!

- You never heard me say "never aim with my friends" - said Kate in a furious tone.

- You certainly do not know what Sarah did, she betrayed me, but is not the first time, even the second ... but I swallowed and forgiven, because learning can not always have what we want, is not really Kate?

- Sarah is this true? - Kate said with eyes filled with tears to know that his girlfriend had lied and that he was waiving a further friendship, friendship of Jack. The Jack that old friend, who always supported and gave him a hand when needed.

Sarah did not say any more word to go out and embarrassed by this have happened, she should never have lied to Kate, but she also did not want to know more of it, or Jack, just wanted to forget everything that happened.

Kate lowered her head and past a few seconds, finally released a few words were buried beneath their fuses encaracoladad of hair:

- Sorry Jack, sorry ... I did not know of anything ... I'm a fool for you, sorry ... I was always - and then Kate sink and involved in the heart of Jack that shook with all the power, crushing is against each other, he said:

- Excuse me ... for not having sought you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Morning Shan - Boone said fingers against their sweet against the soft white and the Shannon, which was already at his side in the same room.

- Oh, where am I? - She exclaimed!

- You do not remember Shannon, we had an accident, you still talked to me at the site of the accident, a few seconds before being unconscious! Do not remember? - Boone asked confused.

- I do not remember anything, little to nothing! And because we had an accident that happens "the best driver ever" is unconventional and hit the car! - She said sarcastic.

- I swear that if you were not so in a hospital bed, I will respond when the "Miss Know-all" - said Boone is regretting it does not remember what had happened on the day of the accident

Shannon tried to get up to see your bed table that was full of bouquets of flowers, all friends and friends of the college, but felt a great pain to invade her belly, and asked:

- What is my tummy? It hurts to dammit!

- You had to do an operation because a piece of plastic across his belly.

- WHAT? My belly? She will stay with scar, and all because of you, you silly, crude does not know take care of the car! - She yelled

- I had no fault to Shannon, if not hysteria that its none of us would be here!

- Hey cool, ill agree and are fighting - said a man with a familiar face, he was a doctor but was not that medical care had, but Boone knew him, of course the man who took Shannon the rubble of the car.

- Oops, and who are you? - Shannon asked, smiling slightly.

- Your Savior, dear - he said, also smiling slightly, and taking a large syringe to insert in the serum of Shannon.

- Nobody told me that part of history! How are you?

- The Sayid, he 'took the car even before it exploded, it was not you he was not here now. - Boone said.

- Well if not you were not in here now, right? Oh and thank you Saiyd!

- Not at all girl Shannon, but it was not his brother had begged to be there I search it, you will not be here now! - He said softly with a slight Arabic, while Boone breath:

- She does not remember anything, do tell!

- You called? Ahaha! This should have been recorded, you really love me - said while she sleeps was due to the analgesic effect.

- More than you think - whispered Boone and Saiyd has a friendly look to it, while not looking at this, and then left the room quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Oh dear punctual as ever, because you did not want to walk before we were late for love? - She explained Charlotte seated in a very chic cafe, which seemed only to those who had a full account and the bank.

- I have some business to deal with late Charlotte, then your application has already dear? - He said trying to maintain its posture of Don Ruan, charming and delicate but wanted to get away from there as soon as possible.

- No I was waiting for you James! Business? Company Linus? - She said raising the brow.

- Yes, these entrepreneurs are giving me problems, you no idea - he said shifting the tone of the conversation with a sigh and a seductive smile.

- Oh yes I can imagine, but we will not talk about work! Waiter, can come here please - Charlotte said gently to avoid damaging its position of princess enchanted.

- Yes, what is your request - the boy said, his voice went soft as your looks beautiful and passionate at the same time, he smiled at Charlotte and she rewards him.

Sawyer coughing and they shifted the look, but did not want to be there, not like that the contempt that way:

- I want a hot chocolate, accompanied with pastelinhos cream, the freshest that you please - he said in his hair pulling and rubbing their hands in each other that were covered or two delicate gloves, winter morning.

- Hmm, I want a hot chocolate, but white chocolate and bring me a chocolate cake those there - she said pointing to the coffee shop window.

- Yes, I have come with your requests! - When the waiter brought the wrong orders them he turned back he heard was a big uproar people were around they both raised to the screams as if a tragedy to happen.

- What? - Charlotte asked scared.

Until they both saw a beautiful girl of curly hair and black running after his dog, which probably was due to slip, Charlotte just screamed:

- Ahh, get this nasty bug from me now, or, or ... I swear I call the police!

- Hey he does not bite, just wants to play, sorry for the inconvenience but I cut it out!

- Get out and remove your dog too disgusting, I do not want to get germs! And I am not speaking only of the dog! - She said arrogantly, while the others looked with arrogance and indifference, Ana hated it.

While all that happens, Sawyer preplexo been with the beauty of the girl, she had a round face and dark, probably Latin, eyes were like two black olives that fit perfectly in that angelic face, the beautiful black hair was also combined with eyes, ah the body and the body was the most perfect that Sawyer had enjoyed until now, even seeing a girl he knew a lot of clothes and distinguish good from bad, and that seemed the perfection in person. Suddenly he heard the uproar that happened there, in front of their eyes and decided to intervene:

- Charlotte, do not need to talk to her so well?

- Oh, I do not have to defend not know a thing "Charlotte" - she said in sarcastic tone - until now you only had the germs of Vincent but now you have my well.

- How? - Charlotte said outraged, while Ana got the cake that she had requested and spit directly into her head, everyone laughed and enjoyed, to Sawyer:

- Oh, you have to pay me a new cake, you thief!

- What is not so! - Put your hand in my pocket and left a note of one dollar on the table while I was walking, now tied with Vincent.

- That not only cost U.S. dollars a girl? - Said Charlotte finds to be superior.

- You know, with my germs was cheaper is not it? - Smiled and spoke to Vincent - We love to park? - And left running.

Sawyer melt with that smile was sweet and gentle, suddenly he got a roll of the pocket and some discarded for the table, looked at Charlotte and said:

- Bye!

- Where are you James?

- To far from you, is the worst person I ever met in my life!

- James ... But - it did not have time to pronounce a word not because he went running towards the nearest park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoy the second part of my story, and sorry for the delay

kiss


End file.
